Problemas de Campeones
by Teriantropo
Summary: Los héroes tienen sus historias. Pero no todas ellas acaban siendo narradas por Varric, en el Ahorcado. Para alivio de su protagonista.


El violento sonido del metal impactando contra la roca resonó en su mente. Le había sucedido a ella, pero le sonó muy lejano, como si no le concerniese. Por un momento todo se puso negro, y luego, a través de la penumbra le pareció ver una inmensa mole justo frente a ella.

Creyó oír la voz de Varric, apremiante. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y decidió que lo mejor era echarse a dormir, tan sólo por un momento… Pero de alguna manera el grito de Aveline logró traspasar su sopor.

\- ¡No vas a hacer que tu muerte sea mi culpa! – La voz de Aveline siempre lograba sonar a una orden, sin importar lo cansada o lo alarmada que ésta estuviera - ¡No hoy, Hawke!

Y entonces, una suave luz empezó a rodearla, y una sutil calidez empezó a extenderse desde su pecho hacia sus miembros. Conocía esa sensación, y por un momento, aún desorientada, estuvo a punto de protestar "¡No, Bethany, no!" Si la descubrían por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría. .. Pero dos de los tres de los que las rodeaban ya sabían su condición de maga apóstata. Y el tercero debía morir.

Giró la cabeza, justo en el momento en que su pequeña hermana bajaba su brazo, terminando el encantamiento, y volvía a centrar su atención en el enemigo; y sintió un férreo orgullo.

El rugido de la gran mole la apremió a tantear el suelo en busca de Gracia Roja. Cerró su mano, aún dolorida, en la empuñadura de cuero, y clavó la gran hoja en la tierra para ayudarse a ponerse de pie, mientras el aire caliente empezaba a sofocarlos de nuevo.

Su hombro izquierdo, sobre el que había caído con todo su peso, le provocaba un dolor terrible. Y sus piernas protestaron. Sólo necesitaba un golpe, un golpe y todo aquello acabaría.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, sus compañeros continuaban el ataque: Varric disparaba desde casi el borde del acantilado, en un intento de alejarse de las letales exhalaciones de la bestia. Bethany se hallaba en el otro extremo, manteniendo sus ataques a distancia. Y Aveline, por supuesto, estaba de frente con su escudo alzado, aguantando los peores embates.

Hawke decidió aprovechar la testarudez de la orlesiana, para acometer. Corrió por encima de los restos de la fogata que los trabajadores de la mina habían dejado atrás, y flanqueó a la bestia. Saltó con brío, descargando furiosamente su espadón contra el cuello. La sangre empezó a salir a borbotones escurriéndose por entre las escamas rasgadas, y el dragón emitió su último rugido desesperado.

La guerrera logró rodar antes de quedar atrapada bajo el cuerpo, y por el rabillo del ojo logró ver que la guardia de Kirkwall descargaba una estocada contra el cráneo, asegurándose así el final de la batalla.

\- ¡Maldito Hubert… maldito Fo…so de Huesos… maldito dinero! – Jadeó Hawke, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba.

Varric se sonreía, seguramente le añadiría un par de metros al adversario esa misma noche en el Ahorcado, y ya saboreaba la reacción de su fiel auditorio. Mientras, Bethany corrió hasta su lado. Le ayudó a quitarse el yelmo, y exclamó "¡Hacedor!" al terminar de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó con ansiedad

\- Tienes sangre por… - Comenzó a decir. Luego colocó una de sus manos a la altura de la nuca y la otra en su sien, desde donde había manado la sangre, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

\- Estoy bien, Bethany… - Suspiró, y añadió – Podría haber sido peor

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Podría haber acabado como él – Señaló a la figura de la bestia – en un frasco de Solivitus – Por un momento Bethany frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo. Luego recordó la lista que les había dejado el herbolario, y meneó la cabeza, sonriendo

\- Andraste… - La maga a veces disfrutaba del humor de su hermana mayor, otras veces le exasperaba. Y en contadas ocasiones le había hecho pensar en aquella como "una persona horrible", carente de tacto - ... Ni siquiera un golpe…

\- Hey… - Bethany, que ya se había levantado para irse del sitio, se volvió a mirarla - Gracias, hermana – Terminó por agradecerle la guerrera.

Aveline, que había escuchado la mención del herbolario, se inclinó sobre el monstruoso cráneo, y con ayuda de un cuchillo, logró extraer un filoso colmillo. Se acercó a Hawke, con cara de pocos amigos y se inclinó sobre ésta.

\- La próxima vez que te arriesgues por mí de esa manera… - Empezó a amenazar

\- Tranquila… si vuelvo a estar tan cerca, escucharé tu regañina desde el Velo.

\- ¡Hawke! – Se escandalizó Aveline

\- Aveline, chamuscada no le sirves a la guardia de Kirkwall – La paró Hawke, mientras lograba ponerse de pie, y se empezó a dirigir hacia la entrada a las minas, a cuyo arco había sido arrojada por el Dragón. – Y además fuiste tú la que dijo que eso – Apuntó al cadáver - era una amenaza que no podíamos dejar atrás... – Aveline gruñó, así que la guerrera compuso su mejor sonrisa – De todas formas el trabajo acabó. Yo digo que vayamos a cobrarlo.

El camino de vuelta a Kirkwall fue silencioso. Hawke intentó mantener su paso firme, pero no engañó por mucho tiempo a sus acompañantes. Se sentía hecha polvo.

Por su mente recordó el día en que Padric, un orgulloso mozalbete de Elmridge que deseaba entrar al ejército del Rey Maric, le pidió que entrenara con él, con espadas de madera. Combate tras combate, Hawke demostró poseer más talento que él, hasta que en una derrota particularmente rápida, el chico decidió que estaba harto. Cuando ambos dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento, el muchacho aprovechó que estaba desarmada para darle una paliza. Todo acabó con ella llena de cardenales y con una nariz sangrante, y con Padric inconsciente en el suelo. Aquella vez, regresó a casa sin su habitual buen humor, intentó escabullirse a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, pero su padre la había detenido.

Al comienzo, un furioso Malcolm Hawke pensó en ir a hablar con los padres de Padric. Luego decidió curar a su hija. Pasado los primeros momentos, y dado que la habían visto en ese estado otros pobladores, (Y los templarios habían estado rondando en el pueblo) decidió solamente parar la hemorragia nasal. Si las heridas se curaban de golpe, habría expuesto su condición de mago sólo. Al día siguiente, la joven se había sentido como una tabla.

Así, recordando, regresaron a Kirkwall y se dirigieron a los mercados de Alta Ciudad

Hubert terminó pagándole tres soberanos por limpiar la mina de las amenazas. Y hasta le ofreció ser socia de la misma. Cosa poco atrayente ante las miserias que sus compatriotas fereldenos pasaban allí. Pero al mismo tiempo, seductora: un trabajo cuando justamente estaba buscando uno.

Ofreció automáticamente una moneda a Varric, pero éste se rió, recordándole que estaban guardando dinero para la expedición de Bartrand. De todas maneras, la familia Tethras estaba en una mejor posición que los Amell en Bajaciudad. Luego intentó hacer lo mismo a Aveline, pero ella ya se marchaba rumbo a las barracas, con un cortante "No, Hawke". Tampoco ella aceptaba dinero. Hacía lo que debía hacer y punto; proteger a los ciudadanos, aunque más de la mitad de los habitantes de Kirkwall no se lo mereciesen. Se volvió hacia Bethany, y le tendió un soberano.

\- Uno para ti, uno para mí, y uno para la expedición – Su hermana empezó a protestar, pero ella sólo le sonrió – Ve, lleva a madre al mercado, cómprate algo.

Y se alejó, rumbo al Caldaso, el único lugar de la ciudad que le ponía los pelos de punta. La última vez que había ido había sentido que las estatuas la observaban, y que si alguna vez iba allí con Bethany, saldría sola. O tal vez no saldrían ninguna de las dos, pues ella se cargaría a todos aquellos templarios que osaran acercárseles, si fuese necesario.

Se acercó al puesto de pociones y levantó triunfal un largo colmillo, para que lo observara un atónito Solivitus.

Esa noche, Rowan Hawke salió de la apestosa casa de Gamlen para sentir la brisa marina sobre su rostro. Su brazo seguía adormecido, aunque ya estaba colocado en su sitio. El adormecimiento era más bien mental, dado que la magia de Bethany, y un cataplasma comprado en el Caldaso, habían reparado el daño. Flexionó los dedos en la oscuridad, recordando el rugido del dragón.

A la noche, en la soledad de Kirkwall, desaparecía su humor, su sonrisa, su seguridad. En la penumbra ella volvía a ser la joven triste que siempre había sido. Fuera de la vista de su familia se permitía sentir pena.

\- ¡Lethallan! - Saludó alguien alegremente. Era la nueva voz que se había sumado a las amadas – ¿Puedes creerlo? Volví a terminar en los Muelles.

Fuera de la vista se permitía sentir pena... Aunque sólo durara un rato. Se volvió para sonreírle a Merrill, y se puso de pie, para asegurarse que llegase a salvo a la elfería.

...

Como iba siendo habitual en esa primavera, llovía copiosamente en las costas del Mar del Despertar. El estar confinada en una choza (En vez de estar corriendo por la fina arena), la había puesto ansiosa, y su mal humor había ido creciendo durante los días previos a la llegada. Sólo había podido limitarse a observar como su madre amasaba y horneaba pan, o tejía cerca de la lumbre.

Aquellos días fueron interminables y monótonos, diferentes a los pasados, donde los lugares siempre eran distintos, y los vecinos siempre cambiaban; donde la pequeña Rowan Hawke podía vagar con libertad. E imaginarse, que una nueva mudanza, por ratos a hombros de su padre, era tan sólo una nueva aventura, excitante y divertida.

Los traslados de pueblo en pueblo habían existido antes de que descubrieran las dotes mágicas de Bethany. Tal vez incluso habían sido más frecuentemente, ya que las habilidades campesinas de Malcolm, acostumbrado a los libros del Círculo y no a una tosca azada; eran por aquel entonces paupérrimas, y trajeron consigo una saga de sospechas. Sobre todo cuando algunas calabazas crecían "con ayuda". Pero Rowan ignoraba eso, por ese entonces ella no sabía del peligro que rodeaba a su familia.

En esos últimos días de ser hija única, la única diversión había provenido de los cuentos que narraba su madre, y de las persecuciones alrededor de la mesa de su padre, quien a pesar de regresar a casa completamente exhausto, encontraba fuerzas para intentar asustarla.

Todavía faltaba para el mediodía, cuando su madre dejó caer un caldero de latón con un gemido de dolor. Ella se había incorporado del rincón donde había estado intentado ovillar lana, y se le había acercado.

\- Cariño, ve a buscar a tu padre- Le había dicho en tono calmado Leandra – Luego ve a buscar a Elaina, dile que… - Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues la pequeña Rowan ya había salido disparada hacia la fina lluvia costera.

Tal vez había sido su singular sentido de orientación, o tal vez luego lo recordaría como que había logrado ubicar a ambos muy rápido.

Elaina, la anciana del pueblo había lanzado un "Ohh… voy enseguida, cariño" antes de volverse a buscar algo en su propia choza.

Malcolm había dejado todas sus herramientas en el mismo sitio donde estaba trabajando. Y de pronto los tres se hallaban justo en la entrada, donde Rowan creyó oír a su madre gritar.

Su padre, en último momento, se había girado hacia ella, como recordando su presencia

\- Row – "A family row" (Una rencilla familiar), bromeaba para sí mismo Malcolm, puesto que la concepción de su hija había iniciado la cólera de Lord Aristide Amell, cuando él y Leandra se fugaron juntos. Aunque el nombre había sido en realidad un homenaje a la reina Rowan Theirin. Luego, de grande, nadie volvería a llamarla así – Ve a lo Alec

\- Pero… madre…

\- Ella estará bien – Le sonrió – es que él está llegando

\- Oh – La niña había abierto los ojos como plato, consciente de que pronto tendría un compañero con el cual jugar – Está bien, entonces. Pero… ¿Vendrás a buscarme, verdad?

\- Claro, te buscaré para que lo conozcas ¿Si?

\- ¿Y no puedo ver?

\- No, ya hablamos de esto Rowan. Es mejor que no.

Ella había asentido, y aunque al comienzo se había llegado a la choza de Alec, donde su esposa Bella había estado entreteniéndola; luego se había hartado. Seguía haciendo frío, y el hambre había empezado a mortificarla. Y las horas habían pasado, y su padre brilló por su ausencia.

Se había dedicado a clavar una rama en la arena, cuando vio que la figura paterna se le acercaba. Parecía exhausto, pero inmensamente feliz. Rara vez volvería a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, con esa intensidad. Le había hecho señas, y la había abrazado. Luego, le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa.

En la choza, su madre, completamente vencida, dormitaba en la cama. La anciana, Elaina acunaba a un pequeño bulto. Pero, ahí, en la cuna que habían estado construyendo padre e hija, había otro.

Rowan había contenido una exclamación de alegría, y rápidamente había corrido a conocer a los mellizos Hawke.

Horas después, cuando la anciana ya se había marchado con mantas, hierbas y otros trastos a cuesta; el brillo de los ojos del mago desapareció.

Con tres personas durmiendo, Malcolm y su hija mayor habían decidido salir afuera, atentos a cualquier lllamado. Rowan, que no había parado de parlotear sobre los pequeños pies de su hermanita o de los ojos de su hermanito, pudo sentir la tensión de su progenitor.

Al cabo de un rato, la dura realidad de que cuatro bocas dependían de él, le había caído como una losa. Contra su voluntad, se volvió a mirar a la pequeña Rowan. La hija que ya para entonces demostraba una fuerza inusual. Su primogénita que, sin embargo, no había heredado su don de la magia. Y que se entretenía con una espada de madera, y que prefería las historias sobre Calenhad, El Zorro Negro y Dane; y que estaba aprendiendo el concepto de honor, y la importancia de las promesas.

\- Rowan Hawke – Dijo, con un tono ajeno a su habitual buen humor, se arrodilló y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Sus ojos dorados, serios y algo fríos, lograron clavar a la niña en su sitio – Necesito que me prometas algo…

Lejos, con sus músculos y su madre protestando sobre sus trabajos peligrosos, había resonado las palabras que la habían hecho crecer a los cinco años. Diecinueve años después, la respuesta volvió a brotar de sus labios afiebrados.

\- Lo prometo…

Tanto Bethany como la ya mayor Leandra Amell, se volvieron a mirarla, extrañadas, ignorantes de aquella escena.


End file.
